hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Voorhees (S3-S3)
Josh Voorhees has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Seasons 1 - 3. |- | |} Joshua Young Voorhees is an original character and anti-hero, derived from the Friday the 13th and SAW film series and is controlled by HRPG writer Jigsaw Chapter History Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 3 Growing Up Josh spent the next three years with Julie, knowing full well his parents weren't a fan of her's and felt he should've sought another woman to love, but he didn't care and lived his love life as he pleased, always there for his Julie. They were closer than ever as Josh's twentieth birthday approached. Backwoods Danger Josh and Julie went for a hike in the woods near the cottage they lived, when they stumbled into traps set by the murderous backwoods family, the Grissoms. Josh and Julie awoke in the cabin cellar to find themselves at the mercy of the Grissoms (or lack thereof), but Josh was able to kill them with Julie's help and escape, but not after having a strange and frightening nightmare with a hideously burnt man who forced him to drink a disgusting black viscous substance to save Meg Penny, also in the dream with him. Josh and Julie returned to the family cottage later to tell the others of their encounter at the cabin. Some of the others went to help burn down the backwoods cabin and the remains of the Grissoms. With this out of the way, Josh and Julie went about celebrating Josh's twentieth birthday, going to a traveling carnival that arrived in town. Struggle Within At the carnival in town, Josh and Julie were enjoying themselves and curious to check an exhibit the carnival had, an exhibit dedicated to Jason Voorhees and claiming to possess his real body. Josh and Julie were skeptical of the claims as were others, but it proved to be a frightening reality when it turned out to be the demonic Jason, who awoke from his captivity and proceeded to slaughter numerous carnival workers and attendees. Josh and Julie headed to escape, when Josh began to violently convulse and vomit the same disgusting black substance he was forced to swallow and a demonic version of Josh formed from the black ooze. Freddy Krueger materialized in the real world and helped the demonic Josh attack the real Josh, who eventually overpowered his attackers and escaped with Julie back to the family cottage, telling the others of the news except for Jason, who was trapped back at the carnival grounds after being pinned under a heavy tree from Freddy and the demonic Josh. The situation got even more intense when upon gathering to leave the cottage, a pack of Dilophosaurus broke into the house, migrating from their spreading in Cape Cod and having been encountered earlier by Daniel, Angel and Carmen during their vacation to Cape Cod. Josh helped his family to attack the Dilophosaurs, when the demonic Jason and Josh arrived. Dylan was killed and some of the others wounded, forced to escape and get the real Jason back. The gang headed for the carnival grounds, only to find Jason not there and having been taken by shock rocker Ross Feratu, a Jason-obsessed rock star who wanted his idol's body to be featured in his new music video. The gang gave chase after Ross while also evading armed hitmen who worked for black market collector Nathaniel Morgas, who collected Jason memorabilia for his own personal collection and sent his men to collect Jason's body following the news of the carnival massacre. Evading Morgas' men and FBI agents along with police, the gang hijacked a jet from an airport hangar and set out for Los Angeles, where Ross headed with Jason's body for his music video shoot. Josh remained with his family as they arrived in Los Angeles and found shelter at Kendell Makana's safehouse, but it wouldn't remain safe there for long when an insect-like alien species known as Xenomorphs appeared and attacked those staying at the safehouse. Josh was attacked by a Facehugger and later awoke, before the Chestburster he had been impregnated with violently burst from his chest and escaped into the sewers. Jason later found his way back to the others and in time to help them against not only the Xenomorphs but also Mark Hoffman, who had tracked them to Los Angeles and brought along the resurrected Jigsaw Killer victims, brought back to life by Hoffman as Deadites. Hoffman and the Deadites were eventually finished off and the gang headed to leave Los Angeles entirely following an invasion of Terminators sent to exterminate the Xenomorphs throughout the city. Following a close battle with the Xenomorph that burst out of Josh in the sewers, which by now was fully-grown, the gang escaped from Los Angeles and back for Clear Waters, remaining there following the events. Settled Josh remained living in Clear Waters with the rest of his family and eventually married Julie, bearing two children with her, son Ian and daughter Linda. Regular Appearance Josh Voorhees stands five feet nine inches tall at his current age and is likely growing taller. He weighs around one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds and has an average body type. He has dark brown hair and green eyes that are identical to his mother's. He wears casual clothes and has an affinity for wearing T-shirts of heavy metal bands or Science Fiction characters. Trademark Gear Josh is very skilled with arts and crafts, and good at making art items such as hockey masks. Josh's first real piece of weaponry or gear is his Golok, a type of machete blade. The Golok is a very crudely-fashioned yet very deadly weapon, capable of loping off heads with well-aimed strikes and inflicting other deadly wounds. The Golok is eighteen inches overall and has an eleven-inch and a half blade. Category:Jason Voorhees (S3) Category:Amanda Young (S3) Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S3)